Si muero joven
by miel-tonks
Summary: un día como cualquier otro, los merodeadores comienzan a hablar sobre su muerte...


**Disfruten la lectura…**

— Si muero joven quiero que en vez de guardar un minuto de silencio, griten tan fuerte como puedan —habló Sirius, enderezándose en la cama, y sus amigos le observaron estupefactos, porque por extraño que pareciese el cuarto de los merodeadores se encontraba sumido en un apacible y cómodo silencio, mientras sus ocupantes no hacían mas que dormitar o terminar tareas.

— ¿Eh? —cuestionó Remus, sin entender realmente a que se refería su amigo, que sin lugar a dudas había hecho el comentario más fuera de lugar que alguna vez le había escuchado decir, Sirius sonrió, se veía tranquilo… pacifico; lo que era raro en él.

— Ya me escucharon, si muero joven no quiero que ninguno de ustedes me guarde luto, es más… espero que molesten a quejicus una vez más en mi honor—James sonrió y levantándose de su cama se acercó a la de su amigo, pronto Remus y Peter le siguieron; la cama estaba sucia y totalmente distendida, pero ninguno de los tres merodeadores pareció sentirse incomodo, ya que observaban con atención a Sirius.

— ¿Y de dónde diablos se te ha ocurrido eso?—cuestionó James y el muchacho se alzó de hombros.

—no lo sé…—y entonces pareció perderse en sus pensamientos—estamos en guerra y aunque puedo - como muchos otros cobardes ya lo hicieron - salir del país y esconderme, no lo hare… pienso ser parte de la guerra y luchar activamente…— y pareció pelearse con sus propias palabras—no me importa llegar a ser el blanco de muchos mortifagos, porque cuando llegue el momento matare a tantos como pueda… sin importar que el asesinato es lo peor que puedes hacer… luchare y seré un completo temerario, a quien no le importara poner en peligro su propia vida… así que, si muero joven no guarden luto por mí; griten y vitoreen todo lo que puedan porque… - y estoy seguro de ello - yo ya seré un angelito y los estaré ayudando con unos cuantos milagros, se os prometo—termino su discurso con una enorme sonrisa y Remus, que estaba sentado a un lado de él, le dio una palmada cariñosa. Sirius sonrió — y claro lunático, no me olvidare de ti, porque cuando yo sea ya un angelito buscare a quien sea que se encargue de juntar parejas y cuando descubra quien es tu media naranja la acercare a ti, y si te portas como un completo idiota, entonces sí, podre ser el diablo que soy y jugare contigo y tu mala suerte—Remus rodó los ojos.

—gracias, creo—murmuró dudoso Remus—pero supongo que yo también querré eso, porque si muero antes siquiera que todos ustedes, no quiero que lloréis ni nada así de estúpido, quiero que sean por unos noche más; Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta y se conviertan en animagos de nuevo… tal vez ya no estaré con ustedes físicamente, pero estén seguros que me encontrare ahí acompañándolos—y entonces el silencio de nuevo llenó el lugar hasta que James moviéndose incomodo pareció limpiarse una lagrima salvaje que había logrado escapar de sus ojos, nadie dijo nada y el sólo suspiro.

—y si yo muero joven, quiero que ustedes cuiden de Evans… y le recuerden sólo una vez más cuanto la he amado para después dejarla ir… ella tiene que continuar con su vida, como yo que desde donde quiera que este, me convertiré en su angelito guardián—sus tres amigos sonrieron y después de pensárselo un momento Peter se aclaró la garganta.

—si yo muero joven, quiero que todos ustedes cuiden de mi mamá, que la protejan y que se compren alguna rata para recordarme, que se parezca a mí y que ustedes al verla se recuerden de su joven amigo—y entonces los cuatro merodeadores sonrieron.

—estoy seguro que si tu mueres joven cornamenta, sería solo por proteger a la pelirroja de algún loco maniático—aseveró Sirius y James sonrió.

—Y entonces moriría de la mejor manera… orgulloso y feliz—suspiró, —y yo estoy seguro de que si tu murieras seria en alguna pelea con algún mortifico demente—Sirius sonrió.

—la mejor manera de morir—suspiró y observó a su querido amigo lunático— ¿Quién apuesta a que el ultimo merodeador en pie será lunático?—y entonces colagusano y cornamenta levantaron la mano.

—el será el último en morir—aclaró Peter.

— ¿y eso porque?—cuestionó el licántropo.

—Porque, querido amigo; tú siempre has sido el más sensato… y si llegas a morir estoy seguro que lo harías protegiendo lo que tú crees correcto; peleando contra lo que piensas que es malo aunque bien podrías apartarte sin importarte nada ni nadie—aclaró James y entonces observó a Colagusano.

—Supongo que tú morirás por alguna estúpida decisión que hayas tomado—dijo y el aludido simplemente sonrió sin entender realmente a que se refería.

—Tienes razón Cornamenta, Colagusano a veces hace muy malas elecciones y sus prioridades las termina organizando mal, tal vez en algún momento el miedo te haga cometer alguna estupidez que al final será la razón por la que morirás—terminó Sirius y Peter sólo se alzó de hombros.

—Supongo que entonces será una manera bastante estúpida de morir—aclaró—pero morir por ser tan temerario e imprudente tampoco suena tan perfecto—contratacó y Sirius se alzó de hombros.

—Creo que no—murmuró, pero después sonrió, —entonces —dijo y puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho—juro solemnemente que antes de morir… hare que todo el mundo me reconozca y mi rostro sea conocido incluso en el mundo muggle—aclaró emocionado.

—Podrías ser el primero en escapar de AzKabán, de esa manera serias sin duda reconocido —aportó Remus y Sirius pareció emocionado.

— ¡Claro!—gritó extasiado, y después observó a James—te toca a ti—dijo y el aludido después de unos segundos de confusión sonrió y levantando, también su mano derecha la puso sobre su pecho.

—Juro solemnemente que antes de morir engendrare un hermoso hijo con la pelirroja que llevara con orgullo la herencia merodeadora—Y todos soltaron felices una carcajada para después esperar en silencio que a que Remus prometiera.

—Juro solemnemente que antes de morir volveré a Hogwarts y buscare sin cesar al hijo de Cornamenta para enseñarle toda nuestra herencia y trucos—y Cornamenta asintió entusiasmado; entonces por último fue el turno de Peter.

—Yo… yo juro solemnemente que… ¡claro! Que antes de morir me las ingeniare para ganarle a Sirius, no importa en qué pero le ganare en algo—y Black sonriendo le palmeó el hombro.

—Entonces mucha suerte porque para que eso ocurra tendrás que ser mucho más asunto que yo—aclaró petulante y Remus de golpeó en la cabeza.

— Pero… —murmuró James después de unos minutos en silencio—cuando todos hayamos muerto, tendremos que reunirnos haya donde terminemos y jugar bromas a los simples mortales que jamás sabrán quien los golpeó—aclaró con una enorme sonrisa y los cuatro merodeadores observándose chocaron las manos, señal de que una promesa acababa de crearse.

*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*

-¿listos?—cuestionó un feliz y entusiasmado Sirius, a su lado sus dos amigos asintieron igual de emocionados, y entonces observándose por última vez, los tres saltaron al vacío, desplegando sus enormes alas.

—¡Esto es mejor que una escoba!—gritó James dando una voltereta en el aire y haciendo que la túnica blanca que traía ondulara deslumbrante; y a su izquierda y derecha sus dos amigos asintieron igual de felices, entonces pronto aterrizaron en una enorme y esponjosa nube y sonriendo se recostaron, teniendo como vista una pequeña ciudad donde todos parecían hormiguitas, y aun sonriendo, de sus túnicas sacaron cada uno, un par de binoculares y comenzaron a buscar algo entre toda la pequeñita ciudad de bajo de ellos.

—¡lo tengo!—exclamó Remus y sus amigos pronto observaron con sus binoculares a donde Remus veía… que no era nadie más que el pequeño Harry que sentado sobre el pasto acariciaba el cabello a una pelirroja.

— ¡Ginny!—gritó Sirius reconociéndola— ¡pero mira que picara! Y ella que me juraba que Harry jamás la vería como algo más que la pequeña hermana de Ron… ¡me debe diez galeones!—terminó feliz y por unos cuantos minutos los tres merodeadores se dedicaron a observar a la feliz pareja, que sin saber que los vigilaban desde el cielo, se hacían mimos y reían a cada momento. James suspiró y sonriendo se levantó sacando de su túnica una pequeña resortera y unas cuantas piedritas, sus amigos pronto lo siguieron y cuando los tres tuvieron su armamento preparado Remus se aclaró la garganta.

—hoy, treinta y ocho años después de haber hecho esta promesa, por fin la cumpliremos e incluso después de muertos los merodeadores seguirán gastando bromas a los mortales—y sin más los tres enfocando sus binoculares y levantando la resortera con la piedrita comenzaron a dispararle a Harry….

Que desde la tierra sintió el impacto de la pequeña piedrita en la nuca, para después comenzar a sentir el impacto de un montón de piedritas por todo su cuerpo, pronto observó el lugar y después al cielo de donde las piedritas se dirigían, entonces levantándose tomó la mano de Ginny.

— ¡Llueven piedras!—gritó protegiéndola— ¡huyamos!—aclaró y entonces los dos adolescentes corrieron hacia la madriguera; sin tener idea que en el cielo tres merodeadores se reían sin cesar.

—Eso ha sido divertido—aclaró James— ¿Quién toca?—y Remus saco una lista de su túnica blanca y después de darle un vistazo sonrió.

—nuestra querida profesora, McGonagall—aseveró y los tres merodeadores riendo, comenzaron a volar hacia su nuevo destino.

Y que los mortales se preparan porque los merodeadores habían vuelto a juntarse y después de tantos años sin hacer bromas tenían un montón de nuevas ideas y toda una eternidad para cumplirlas…

Así que, si son víctimas de alguna broma inexplicable, no teman que son los merodeadores que desde las nubes han decidido que en su lista, ustedes son los siguientes.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? La idea se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "if I die young" de la banda Perry… no tenía planeado este final pero supongo que no puedo hacerles tanto daño a mis merodeadores que ni en la muerte pueden dejar de ser lo que son.**

**¡Comenten! Y cuéntenme que les ha parecido… **


End file.
